Final Fantasy X-3 (Chapter 9)
by WilliamBodiford
Summary: Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Been busy lately. The reason I post in increments is because I'm making it up as I go. I just couldn't wait to share this story.


Farplane

Shinra

 _They were crossing the Moonflow, fast but it was still taking a few minutes. Shinra was bored but Vadina called his attention with a question. "Shinra? Why were you on Besaid Beach when we found you?" Shinra looked at him "Ah. I do owe you an explaination. Well, since we got time I suppose I'll share my reason with you." Vadina and Jecht looked at him attentively so he cleared his throat and began._

 _"We were flying to Besaid for Lady Lulu and Sir Wakka's vow renewals. I also had been meaning to visit your mother." He added, gripping Jecht's shoulder and continued. "While we were flying past Luca we saw a huge shadow under the surface heading in the direction of the island, It was rather strange but we figured it was just the way the ocean floor was. That is, until we noticed it was moving, fast. We followed it but we lost it as we were passing Kilika so we looked around for it. After about an hour or two of investigating we gave up and continued our course to Besaid. When we got there, it was a wasteland. We thought everyone was dead so I looked for signs of survivors along the beach." He gave Vadina a look of apology, "It's okay. You didn't know what happened. But at least, we know why you were looking through the rubble, ya?" The boy smiled at him, but he still saw the sadness in his eyes. "Yes. That is what I was doing, I was about to head for the village when you three shouted." Payido spoke up, "I hope Lukka is okay. I mean I know she will be strong enough to fight back, especially with what we know about Mortima. Chances are, she found out as well, since she apparently hears her thoughts." There was a moment of silence._

 _"Who is Lukka?" Maytan asked, confused. "My sister. Or as you seen her, Mortima." Vadina snapped at him. "Wait. Mortima is your sister? But your sister's name is Lukka." Vadina let out a sigh, clearly showing his annoyance so Shinra spoke up. "Mortima possessed his sister's body, she is still alive in there. We are trying to find a way to help Lukka gain control of her body again. Mortima unwillingly made her a Summoner when she entered her body. She didn't have proper training to be a Summoner, since the need to train as such seemed pointless. She lost all control with her body. We have a plan to help her be trained, unconventionally. From within." Maytan's eye's flashed with victory causing Shinra to put his hand on his whip hilt. "How are you going to help her train herself?" Maytan asked, too intereted. Jecht was about to explain so Shinra interjected, "We haven't gotten that far yet." then he shot Jecht a look of caution then continued. "Why so interested?"_

 _It took the man a few seconds to reply "I-I seen what Mortima can do, she needs to be stopped. Is there a way I can help?" Shinra didn't buy it but heaved a faux sigh of relief. Maytan believed it so Shinra said "I'll let you know how when we figure out a plan." Then he shot Payido a quick glance over his shoulder to reassure her that he did not buy his story. Something is definately off about this man. "Boss. We're almost there." Shinra looked forward and seen the other shore. The shoopuf loading machine was left in ruins and the air seemed darker. "What in the hell happened here?" Shinra asked when they made land fall._

Mortima

When she arrived in Guadosalam she was still recovering fromlaughing at the man's expression of relief when she let him go, she was simply full. She was becoming really bored so she gave him 'options' purely for her amusement and to see how far he would go just to live. His death was inevitible, but for now, she will let him feel safe. After all, he may dig up some usefull information for her. "Hello, welcome to Guadosalam." She looked at who had just welcomed her. "Thank you." she said to the pointy elderly Guado man. "You are quite wlecome. May I ask what brings you here?" She had always liked the Guado, they were always so friendly. "I'm just passing through, on my way to Bevelle."

"Oh, that's intriguing. It is especially difficult to get to Bevelle from this side." She looked at him with confusion. "Why is that? Are the towers on the Thunder Plains acting erratic?" He looked at her, utterly astonished. She began getting annoyed by his expression. "N-no miss. Eighteen years ago, when High Summoner Yuna saved Spira for a second time since her Eternal Calm began the world has changed, drastically in some places. The Thunder Plains are one of the drastically changed places, not a single cloud has been in the skied of the Plains, it's become a sort of second Calm Lands if you will." She was shocked. She knew the Fayth caused the constant storm on the Thunder Plains, it also caused Mt. Gagazet to be shrouded in thick clouds, hiding the city of Gagazet. She errantly wondered what happened to the hidden city. The clouds shrouded Macalania Lake as well, but given Shiva's power, rather than a constant storm it was constant snow and ice.

It hit her then, "You said it would be especially difficult to get to Bevelle, the Thunder Plains are calm. You were referring to Macalania Woods, were you not?" He nodded "Yes m'lady, The woods have vanished, living them in there original form, a lake and winding river." Mortima laughed softly and the Guado man looked at her as if she had just offended him. "It's tragic what happened, however. How is that bitch's Temple now sunken and she is remembered but my temple sinks and I'm wiped out of Spira's memories. It is maddening!" With her temper, the air pulsed with power. The Guado's eyes glimmered. "Mortima?" Him saying he name took her off guard. "Y-yes. It is I, Mortima the Aeon of-" "Death." He cut her off, she was annoyed and flattered by the inturruption. "I am truly sorry for the loss of the Temple of the Moonflow. Please, come with me, I will have the master bedroom readied for you in the Chataeu." He let her, proudly to the old pink doors.

Once they were inside the main room two other, much younger, Guado men approached them. "Go ready the master bedroom for the Lady Mortima." They nodded and went up the stairs as Mortima watched then caught a glimpse of the portraits hanging there, she looked to the other stairwell and seen more. She seen the one at the top of the stairs and gasped loudly. "What is it M'Lady?" That man, I remember him clearly." The Guado man gasped with her, "Lord Jerynal, The Guado leader that you entrusted to care for your youngest child when you went to sacrifice yourself to become a Fayth." She looked at him, her eyes burned as tears began to well up in them. He gave her a tender hug. "All I know about LuAnn is that her line continued on here. One of her decendants left with her Husband while she was a few months with child. That was during Lord Jyscal's reign, about forty-five or so years ago. She was having a girl last I heard." Mortima pulled away. "That means, my bloodline continued on and is still more than likely still going? Did this daughter of mine have red eyes and fair skin? It is a strong family trait." He looked at her closely and carefully. She looked at him sheepishly. "W-what is it? Why are you looking at me that way?" He blinked and shook himself. "I apologize. It's just, if I remember correctly she looked just like you except her hair was gray, not with age. Ah!" He exclaimed, "I just remembered something. This daughter of yours had a younger sister, not much younger. The younger one was the one that had the gray hair, She was just two years younger. When the expecting one was leaving, she refused to leave her life behind here, she was quite the rebel."

Mortima felt Lukka's emotions jump with clarity when he mentioned 'forty-five or so years ago'. Mortima did not care about the emotional spike at the moment, her blood line went on. Now she needed to find this daughter of hers, she would be about forty-five, maybe forty-six years old now. Another emotional spike from Lukka, a strange mixture of sorrow, disgust and with the clarity still in it. 'Child! Would you stop with the emotions. You are ruining my excitement.' Mortima thought, knowing Lukka could hear her thoughts. Lukka boiled with anger, 'I can't believe I'm part of this!' then her thoughts became a ranting jumble, something about family and relations. Mortima closed her eyes and willed Lukka to the back of her subconsious. "Mortima? Are you okay? You look a little peckish, come and eat something. I insist."

When they entered the Dining Hall she noticed that it was lavishly decorated and every table had food piled high on it. Her mortal stomach rumbled painfully, She hasn't had actual food like this since she came back to the mortal realm, only Pyreflies which were just as sustaining. "Th-thank you, umm..?" He smiled at her, "Lord Tromell, but you need not trouble yourelf with remembering my name." Tromell sounded very serious with his answer. She sat in the seat next to Tromell and started filling her plate. "Tromell. In all the years I spent in the Farplane after my temple sank I never once was able to call LuAnn. Lucian and Lucinia would appear when I called for them. Why is that?" She asked him, the Guado have always been able to understand the Farplane and it's secrets. "That is likely due to when you gave your life to protect LuAnn it started yet another family trait. An act born of strong, powerful and true emotions can leave a mark, so to speak, in your blood. From what the Guado oberved of your daughters, when she died, her Spirit would join with her own child, or sometimes, children. We also theorized that the first born child would get her mother's strengths stacked on top of their own. Any second born child would get more of the mother's spirit, or Pyreflies in the event of her death. Though it has always confused us as to how or when the Pyreflies join with the child or children."

When they finished eating, Tromell escorted her to the master bedroom. "This bed once belonged to High Summoner Yunalesca, before she started her pilgrimage. She left it to the Guado to have for their leaders so they can 'lead us comfortably' as she put it." Mortima froze and smiled broadly. "I was her first Aeon, she was such a sweet young woman." Tromell bowed as he began to close the door. "Lord Tromell, I have a couple requests." She said, he paused and said "Anything for you, M'lady." "I am expecting a group of kids that are accompanied by two Al Bhed men and an Al Bhed woman. Or more specifically, one of the men. Not the one that will no doubt introduce himself first, Shinra. The other's name is Maytan. Might I trouble you to bring him, and only him, to me? Make sure the other's know nothing of me being here. I wish to rest in piece, I do not trust any of them except for Maytan." Tromall looked puzzled but consented to her first request. "What of your second request?" She smiled "Ah, yes. Please inform me that the Al Bhed woman is or is not with them." He looked even more puzzled, "Yes, Lady Mortima." "Thank you Lord Tromell, for everything." She said spreading her arms to take in the entire room.

When Tromell left the room Mortima laughed. "Oh, I do hope my gifts on the Moonflow killed the woman." She felt Lukka stir with anger and confusion. She answered the confusion aloud. "I want that boy to watch his companions die one by one. It will weaken his emotions causing his power to faulter. I cannot have him at full strength, no." She laughed viciously then laid on the bed to rest until her meeting with Maytan.

Maytan

He was relieved that he seemed to be gaining Shinra's trust, 'baby steps' He thought to himself. "I'm not sure what happened here but I'm willing to bet Mortima did it." Maytan said, sure of the answer. "No shit!" Pacce said Sarcastically, he shot the burly hunk of a man an annoyed look. Pacce laughed, "I'm just messing with you." He chuckled again. Maytan made a 'psh' sound and Pacce said "You spring a leak, man?" looking confused. Everyone but Shinra laughed. "Enough, Pacce." The man said, let's fcus on getting to Guadosalam and investigating the Farplane. "Yes sir."

As they walked on Maytan heard a sound in the tres and looked in time to see the Pyreflies sworming in two clouds, not again. "Look out everyone!" He shouted pointing into the trees. The fiend was complete. "There's two of them this time!" Everyone readied themselves, Shinra jumped in front of Payido as one of them dashed toward her. Vadina tossed that doll he carried into the air again then stomped the ground, causing a wall of stone to shoot from the ground, the fiend smacked into it. The other jumped over it aiming to land on the woman again. "Why me?" She shouted shooting an arrow up at it which it knocked away. Jecht jumped at it just as she released the arrow and his sword went through it's abdomine as it knocked the arrow away. It fell to the ground cutting at the boy as it fell. "Ah!" He cried as blood trickled down his sword arm when he landed. "Jecht!" Vadina shouted agrily.

Vadina began to glow with a dark haze and his eyes blazed. The other fiend busted the stone wall and ran at Payido again, "No you don't!" He yelled and clapped his hands together then pointed two fingers at it, as he did a pitch black blast erupted and shot into the fiend and a moment later it exploded into shards and Pyreflies. "Ha! One down. One to go, ya?" He slung his other hand out with two fingers extended but the second fiend, that had regenerated and was getting ready to run at Payido again, turned it's gaze on him and swung a spiked arm at him, knocked him backwards as it created a shockwave. Maytan ran up to it and stabbed his barbed spear through it's chest. "Look out!" Pacce yelled as he caught the fiend off guard as it's other arm that was circling around to stab through him. He heard a clanging sound as the fiends arm crumbled. Shinra teleported above the fiend and wrapped his whip around it's throat and slung it in an arch to the ground about ten feet away from Payido.

Amazed by how they all fought together, Maytan was just standing there watching at this point. He seen Payido knock an arrow that started glowing pure white, she launched the arrow then in the blink of an eye she had another knocked, aiming it at the ground and firing it. As it stuck it erupted with a shimmer all around them, much like Jecht had done earlier. The shield formed just as a bright light erupted from the fiend, "Cover your eyes!" She shouted, Maytan did so but a moment too late. he waited for his vision to clear enough to look around. Though splotchy, he seen Jecht's sword glowing a rusty red color, he scanned up his arm and seen the blood ran down his arm and onto the blade. Jecht began to glow with the same rusty color. He chot his sights at the fiend, it was glowing pure white now, great. "It absorbed the energy!" He exclaimed. "I know!, That's why I shot a holy embued arrow at it. Jecht do your thing!" She shouted. Jecht jumped into the air and teleported as the fiend shot a shockwave at him too. "Feel Anima's pain!" He heard the boy shout as he reappeared behind the fiend, swinging his sword at it. Though nothing came out of it, the fiend screeched and exploded into Pyreflies. When Jecht landed gracefully on the ground Maytan and Pacce said "Holy shit."

After a moment, Jecht fell to his knees. He was breathing heavily then fell over. "Jecht!" Vadina said, running to his side. Payido ran up too. "Here, let me heal him." She rested her hands on his head and wounded arm and closed her eyes. She began glowing and muttering something he couldn't quite hear. Jecht gasped loudly and said "Thanks, Payido." Vadina sighed heavily with relief. "Oh thank god!" and hugged his boyfriend tightly. Maytan noticed he was crying and wiped the tears away. He knew how it felt not being able to help the one you loved. "He's going to be okay, as long as he drinks water and eats. No more using that much power, kid." Payido said hugging him as well. "I don't think it was the force of the attack he used, rather that he lost so much blood. Think about it, at Mushroom Rock he froze the entire ocean and didn't collapse." Shinra reassured her. "She appeared to me, like Shiva did. I mean, while I was out." Jecht proclaimed. "Who?" Everyone asked at once. "Anima's fayth. You know, Seymours mom." Maytan was lost and confused. "What do you mean, 'appeared'?" She made me promise not to give the details of our conversation right now. Not until I'm sure it's safe to share what she said." "Okay." Shinra replied immediately "When you're ready."

Jecht

He had just collapsed to his knees when everything went black. Next thing he knew he was floating in a darkly lit place. He looked around and noticed that it was a Chamber of the Fayth, but which one? He looked down and seen the shadow of a hole. "Jecht. Come speak with me." "In that hole? Where will it take me?" He asked the ghostly, distant voice. "The Farplane, or what's left of it anyway." "Th-the Farplane? Am I dead?" "No, you are still alive, but your body is drained of energy." The disembodied voice said. "Umm. O-okay." He allowed himself to be lowered into the hole.

After a few moments the area became clearer and he seen he was standing on a drought ravaged land. "This is the Farplane?" He asked, "Yes, what it has become. Or at least what it looks like." The motherly voice came from behind him. When he turned around he saw a woman in a blue dress with long brunette hair. "Hello Jecht. I am the Fayth for the Dark Aeon, Anima. I helped your mother, Lady Yuna, to defeat Yu Yevon all those years ago." She introduced herself. "I know of you. You are the mother of her first husband, Maester Seymour. Well, she doesn't consider him her first husband at least. Oh, I'm sorry." Jecht paused. "Worry not, child. I am not upset about what you say of my son. I must tell you more about Mortima and her ties to the world of the living, however."

He was confused. "How Vadina, Lukka and Paine are her descendants?" She stepped closer to him nodding and finished his thoughts for him calmly "And our dearly departed Lulu. What I am going to tell you must not be repeated infront of your new companion, Maytan. The others may know, whenever you see fit to tell them. In time you may tell Maytan. Understand?" He considered and was curious why he wasn't able to tell him, he was trustworthy wasn't he? He nodded his understanding. "Very well. I too am a decendant of Mortima's, which means, as was Seymour. Vadina's grandmother was my older sister. Paine's mother was my younger sister. Somehow Mortima's traits skipped me and were passed on to Seymour, he was able to weild her abilities, given his genes from his father, the traits were altered, purple eyes and fair skin with the natural markings of a Guado. When I discovered I was ill and there was no cure, I went to researching the family abilities for a magical remedy. The story of Mortima was one that was passed down through the generations of the Guado, as a result my sisters and I all knew of them. However, we never got the chance to pass them to our children before our departures for the Farplane. To learn more I went through the Chataeu's library in search of the answers I seeked. I tore pages out of history books that had Mortima's story and bloodlines in them to take home and research further. One night I was having a coughing fit in the great hall, I dropped the papers. I thought I had gathered them all but in my haze I missed the most vital parts. Seymour, found them and began his own research."

He was taking this all in, still unsure what Maytan couldn't know. The confusion was apparently showing in his expression so Anima continued on. "One day he came to me. He had decided to be a Summoner, from what I had read in my research, Mortima wanted one of her bloodline to be a Summoner. At the time, I thought his intentions were good. I decided to help him on his path, since I was already dying. I decided to become a Fayth, it was the only way my frail body would allow. It was a painful decision to make. After I gave my life and joined with him I learned his true goals, just a child, but he thirsted for power. He wanted to be an embodiment for death. After receiving me as an aeon he travelled to the Farplane and called for Mortima. He played her as well and she joined with him. When he received her, he gained the ability to absorb Pyreflies." "Jecht!" He heard Vadina and looked around, worried. "Do not fret, dear boy." He nodded his response.

She smiled again. "In order for Seymour to gain the power to absorb Pyreflies, he had to be unsent. Tromell learned this, and being faithful to th Guado lords, and by extension Seymour himself, he stopped your mother from sending him after she, your father and the others defeated him." Jecht was shocked "He used them? He planned it all. What was he trying to do?" She nodded this time. "His goal was to show Mortima that he has carried on her legacy and fulfilled her wish to destroy Sin and Yu Yevon with it. He made sure not to let her know who he was until after he absorbed the Pyreflies from the two, or became Sin himself. She does not know who he is, to this day. This may help her be at piece. However, there is something you must know about Lukka." His heart sank. "What about her?" "I am so very sorry to tell you this, but Her time is limited. Even should you free her of Mortima's control, She is slowly dying. Mortima mortally wounded to join with her." "No! She can't die! It would crush her father and her brother." She hugged him. "Dear child, as long as you do this very delicately she will survive. As long as Mortima is part of her, she will live. But only if she has control of her own body again." Jecht sobbed, "So we can't send Mortima or put her at peace without killing Lukka?" "I am sad to say it, but it is true. What's more is, Mortima plans to kill off your companions in front of you, starting with Shinra, who is planning to be a decoy for you to send your message to Lukka. This message is not needed as Lukka figured it out through Mortima's thoughts." Jecht was hurt, why would Shinra be so stupid? "Wait, how do you know all of this?" "We Fayth have been keeping a close eye on Mortima and Lukka, Lukka comes out when Mortima is weakest. Such as, if she has not eaten, Lukka gains control and can have thoughts. When she is in Aeon form, Lukka has thoughts. She has been using those thoughts to weaken her further, bringing up her children. Lukka is trying very hard to gain control of her own body again, but Mortima is still stronger."

Jecht processed all of what Anima was saying. "Her children are her weakness!" She smiled, "Yes, her reasons for becoming a Fayth. Something I am all too well familiar with. Seymour had always been bullied for being half-guado. I wanted to help him any way I could, given my shortened life." "Why can't we tell her this if it is her weakness?" Jecht asked, confused. "Because, she will find her peace, but with it, sorrow. She will want to leave this existance, taking Lukka with her. You will need her to be more at peace than sorrowful. For Lukka's sake." He felt a tug in that moment and he awoke. "Oh thank god!"

Shinra

Some how he knew that Anima told him that because of Maytan. That confirmed that Maytan could not be trusted. He also knew that what she said was to help them with taking care of Mortima and saving Lukka simultaniously. None the less, Shinra was not going to let Jecht out of his sight or protection. He kept glancing at Payido as they walked, she obviously felt the same way. He motioned for Vadina to chat with him. The boy came over to him. "What's up Shinra?" He asked. "Keep Jecht in your sights at all time, especially with Maytan nearby. I trust him even less now." "Why?" He asked, though he seemed to understand. "Because if Anima does not want him to tell us now, but when he feels it's safe, that tells me, she is basically saying not to trust him." He stood up straighter and said, "Think about it. Shiva let him tell us all before at Mushroom Rock. But not any of us when he is around." Vadina smiled "So you didn't fall for what he said in the boat either." It wasn't a question but Shinra's response was a confirming smile.

"So, that means, just Jecht trusts him." Vadina said, unsettled. Shinra twisted his face in disagreement "Actually, I don't think he does anymore. Look." He said, pointing in his and Maytan's direction. "Look how he fakes a smile at his joke, how he keeps stepping away when he raises hiss hand when he talks. He's nervous, Not about talking to him, but about being around him. He is unsure of him." he looked at Vadina then to see him smiling, "You're right, Shinra." Shinra smirked when the boy looked at him. "I'm a genius so I'm never wrong. But whatever Anima said to him, it changed the way he looks at Maytan." Vadina made a noise of annoyance. Shinra knew why too. Jecht would fawn over him, he couldn't blame the kid either. Even though he isn't into men like the boys are, he could say that Maytan was very handsome.

"Shinra?" Payido was beside them now, she was troubled by something. "What is it Beauty?" She stopped and hugged him. "Why were all three of those fiends focused solely on me today?" He hugged her back He didn't know but he had a theory. "It's possible that it was because you posed the biggest threat to them. With their speed, it would be easier to hit them from a distance. Plus, your archery is very amazing." She seemed to agree with it for a moment, then her eyes widened with realization. "What is it?" He asked, suddenly alert. "I think Mortima is zeroing me out personally. Remember on Mushroom Rock Road, before we got to the Youth League HQ? She tried to take my head off." Shinra understood. "Maybe she is focusing on you. Possibly because she seen what you did to the flying fiends just before she tried. Possibly, being the Aeon of Death, her weakness is Holy magic. Either that or she has changed her sights from me." "What's that mean, Shinra? When did she ever say she was going to kill you?" Vadina seemed to be sifting through his thoughts as if to remember something very faint. He knew he said too much. "That doesn't matter right now, Vadina. What matters is freeing your sister and keeping Payido and Jecht out of harms way in the process." Shinra said with finality. Vadina was about to object when they heard Pacce shouting from up ahead. "Hey, you guys coming? We're almost there!"

Pacce couldn't have had better timing for interrupting them. It was just a few minutes before they made it to Guadosalam, he could see it in the distance. Shinra looked around at all his companions, seen all but one of them looking ahead at the cave like entrance. Jecht was looking at him. He looked like he was angry, like Shinra used his trust against him to do him wrong. 'What a busy expression.' Shinra thought to himself then gave Jecht a curious look. His reply was just facing forward with a noise that sounded like he whispered 'push'. What did he do to Jecht? Did it have to do with Anima's visit? Aeon's do know a lot, maybe she told him about his plan?

He was so deep into thought again. The only thing that caught his attention was the sudden shake of the ground and a dark shadow being cast over him. He looked up to see yet another crystaline fiend, this one's shape not as pointy. He barely even had enough time to determine this when it swung it's hulking arm and knocked him backwards about ten feet. Last thing he remembered was hitting his head before everything went black.

Payido

Why in Spira wasn't Shinra listening to them calling out to him? If he had been he wouldn't be knocked out right now. "Payido, look out!" She jerked her head in time to see the fiend coming toward her, much slower than the other three had, but still at good speed. She readied an arrow and jumped back a few steps to get a good shot. While she was in mid jump she fired an arrow at it. Once it reached the target it seemed to sink into the fiend's body. She wasn't sure if it did or not until she seen the fiend extent an arm to create a bow in it's grip. She processed it fast enough to react by dodging the arrow it had created. "I guess this one takes on the weapon style used to strike it. You think it takes on elemental properties too?" She shouted across the road from behind the tree she chose. Vadina looked at her. He looked utterly helpless against this one. "Vadina, try it. Maybe enchant my arrows as I fire them. What's the worst that can happen if I attack it? Is it going to grow another bow?" Vadina smiled at that and nodded. "On three!" He shouted releasing his Onion Knight so it can float overhead.

"One." Payido started the count. "Two." Vadina continued it starting to glow with power. "Three!" Pacce shouted while jumping from behind the tree next to Payido. The rest of them jumped out, Payido had to do a cartwheel out of the way of another crystal arrow. "I'll do what I can to slow it down and stop the arrows. Jecht, Maytam care to help with that?" Pacce shouted. "You bet!" Jecht said. Maytan chimed in with "Indeed. Better than causing it to change fighting styles on us again." Payido smiled and looked at Vadina. "Madc tu drec, Payido!" She laughed but replied "Yes, let's!"

She knocked an arrow as Vadina enchanted it with fire, "Jecht, there's going to be another explosion, need a shield." "On it!" the boy shouted then stabbed his sword into the ground and the shimmering shield of light sparkled around them. "I wonder." Payido said. She enchanted the arrow with holy too, the glow reminded her of a sunrise. She released the arrow, it left a trail of white flames as it soared. When it hit the fiend it erupted with white flames then the fire shot into the air and goughed it then exploded as predicted. She twisted around to avoid the light, not the fire. When the air cleared she looked back at the fiend.

It had a huge hole through it's chest. For a moment she thought it was going to burst into Pyreflies. The hole closed up then it's other hand materialized a second bow and another set of arms to fire both. "Vilg!" Vadina said. His Al Bhed accent was terrible so she chuckled at the swear word then said "Vadina! Watch your veeljing mouth!" It felt odd messing up her native accent but she had to refocus on the fiend. "Guys, gotta double time the blocking." Pacce shouted "At least it didn't take on holy or fire or whatever that was. Vadine, that means only you can hurt it. Jecht, help him with the magic part? Payido, Maytan and I will block arrows if you want to take on casting the shield." Payido nodded. "Alright." She readied another arrow then echanted it with protective magic. "Give me a boost?" Pacce looked at her in confusion. "Just throw me into the air. Or actually, just boost me up." Pacce put his arm down low, "Jecht, when I shoot you can lower your shield." "Okay." He said. Then she put a foot into Pacce's metallic hand and said, "Boost me." with a smile. He flung his arm upward and she jumped at the perfect moment. As she was rocketing through the air the flipped backwards then corkscrewed then shot the arrow downward, as it sped toward the ground she seen Jecht's change and surround her. She seen her shield erect and flipped to where she would land feet first.

After she landed softly, she noticed Jecht's bubble of protection was still around her enveloping her in the shimmering light. He smiled at her. All she could say was "Thank you." At that moment the fiend shot an arrow that went straight through her shield and hit the shield Jecht had put on her. It passed through the shimmering light but was reduced to sand that blasted her in the face. She spit the sand out of her mouth but she couldn't see. She heard Jecht laugh "S-sorry, here let me help you." "You focus on helping Vadina cast his magic." She focused on clearing her eyes. She felt more sand blast her in the face. "Is my shield helping at all?" "It's slowing the arrows that are direct hits and stopping the ones that aren't." She was relieved. She focused what energy she could on restoring her sight. "Here." Vadina said, and she felt water washing her face off. "Great now it's muddy. I got this." She was getting irritated. "Vilgehk Esuna!" She always felt rediculous saying her spells but at least she could see again.

"Okay, I'm good. Let's finish this. Hit it with all you got Vadina!" She shouted while she put up her hands, palms forward and focused on strengthening her shield. The boys in front of her, Jecht deflecting arrows while Vadina himself started to float the more he glowed. The sky started to darken and roll with clouds that flashed with the lightning of a coming storm. She knew it was him doing it and she knew there was going to be a big blast coming next, "Jecht, you helping him?" She asked as she channeled his shield and focused it outward the help bolster her own. "No. This is all him." He said, turning to her with a proud smile. She returned it with a hint of deviousness. "Pacce, hurry up and pull Shinra to the shielded area!" Vadina shouted, his voice sounding ethereal. Pacce ran over to Shinra's unconsious body and picked him up, pulling him into the bubble. "Jecht. Maybe channel Ixion's thunder and help him. I want to see how this goes. I think I got the shield handled." The boy's face lit up as his eyes flashed. His hair began to rise. Payido looked at the fiend and seen Ixion's jagged emblem appear underneath the fiend that was still firing arrows. Maytan and Pacce not needing to block them thanks to the doubled shield. The Wind picked up and Vadina threw his arms out and shouted "Thundaga!" The whole area was electrified and an oversized orb of electricity formed in the shy then shot massive amounts of lightning bolts down at the fiend. The area flashed so bright and an explosion roared throughout the entire area. Everything went white then black.

Pacce

When he woke up the moonlit sky was so clear it was almost like nothing had happened. He staggered to stand up. When he looked around he saw that they were surrounded by a crater, all the trees laying at the bottom smoldering. He looked around and seen everyone else was knocked out. "Hey, everyone wake up!" Maytan jumped and so did Jecht. Shinra slowly sat up, clutching his head. "Check on the others." he said to Jecht and Shinra. He heard Shinra whispering Payido's name as he was investigating how to get across the crater and to what was left of Guadosalam's entrance. "Vadina? Vadina!" Jecht began to scream, hearing the fear Pacce turned around and seen Jecht shaking him vigorously. He ran up to him to check for a pulse. When he reached for his wrist he got a nasty shock that left his flesh hand numb. "Well. No need to check for a pulse. He still has a bite." Shinra said with a pun. As if that was Vadina's signal to stop 'pretending' he hopped up and inhaled deeply.

After everyone was conscious Pacce asked "So, genius. How do we get over that?" pointed at the crater around them. Shinra was shocked. "What happened?" He asked. "Ask them." Payido said pointing at the boys. "Not me. Vadina. I just caused the lightning to focus on the fiend." "V-Vadina?" Shinra was even more surprised. "Yea. I used all I could to amplify the strike. Last thing I remember is shouting then it was all white." Payido walked up to him and reach an arm around his shoulder, ignoring the zap of electricity. "It seems, both of the boys are equally impressive. Good job Vadina, Jecht." She finished with a smile. "It would seem so." Shinra agreed.

"Okay, back to my question." Everyone turned their attention toward Pacce. "How are we getting to Guadosalam?" "Not sure. Maybe me and Shinra can teleport everyone?" Jecht suggested and looked to Shinra for confirmation. Shinra pondered. "Worth a shot. I'll take Payido over first." He motioned for her to go to him as he fiddled with his teleporting device. 'Can never remember what he called it.' Pacce thought. Shinra grabbed Payido by the waist and said "This may make you a little sick." and he pushed the button but nothing happened. He tried again, still nothing. He looked down at the button with an expression of confusion and anger. "Boss. I think it's broken. The strike may have fried it." Shinra looked slightly horrified and tested his whip. It lit up with ease. Shinra unclipped the mechanism from his hip and examined it. After a minute of looking at it he looked up and said "It's broken. It likely happened when the fiend took me by surprise." "Surprise, right." Pacce said holding in a laugh. "Crid ib, Pacce." Shinra said in Al Bhed looking embarrassed. "He told him to 'shut up' Vadina said to Jecht who seemed confused." Pacce barked out a laugh. He never wanted to learn Al Bhed, too much hassle.

After a few minutes of laughter at Shinra's brooding everyone was grabbing their sides. Then Jecht went to where the Caladbolg lay on the ground "I'll get up across." He said picking it up. He went to the edge of the crater then spun the blade in his grib. Holding it with both hands he raised it up and gouged the ground. There was a mini earthquake and rocked began to create a bridge for them to cross. Pacce let out a long whistle when Jecht turned around smiling. "Awesome." Vadina said kissing him on the cheek and hugging him. "Well, Let's get going?" Maytan said walking past them and stepping cautiously on the bridge as though checking for stability. Pacce rolled his eyes and walked across the bridge carefree. He knew what Jecht could do so he had faith in the stability of his bridge.

Jecht

He waited for everyone to cross the bridge toward Guadosalam. He turned around to look toward the Moonflow. It was dark out and he heard the Moonflow looked very Beautiful at night. He wanted to see for himself. "What is it?" Vadina wrapped his arms around his waist. "Nothing, I was hoping to see the Moonflow lit up like a sea of stars. But there's nothing to see. Mortima ruined it." Vadina hugged him tighter. "So, fix it." Jecht was confused by his words and turned around to look at him "H-how? I can't make Pyreflies appear." He felt sad. After what Mortima did to the people. The Moonflow deserved something beautiful. Like it had twenty years ago when his mom was here n her pilgrimage. Vadina gave him a tender look and said "You are part Aeon, that means the Fayth has returned. Maybe they want you to return the world to it's previous beauty. Try it, Shiva froze an entire lake. Yojimbo enshrouded Mt. Gagazet in clouds. You froze an entire beach. Why can't you at least help the Moonlillies glow again?" Jecht pondered the thought for a few moments.

"You know, I'll give it a shot." He said with a smile. When he turned back toward the shore he waved an arm, conjuring another stone bridge. "The sword was for show." He gave Vadina a cocky grin. Vadina rolled his eyes and followed him toward the shore. "Hey, guys! we gotta go!" Maytan shouted after them. "Give us a minute, something we gotta do." Jecht shouted back. He saw Maytan turn around then him and Vadina turned around, the shore was just a few paces further.

When they arrived waterside Jecht noticed the air hung heavy and saddening. Everything was so silent apart from the water lapping at the sand and rocks. "Eerie, didn't notice this when we were heading by here before." Vadina said sounding nervous. "It is creepy." Jecht said shivering. "You cold?" his boyfriend asked him to which he replied with a simple "No." After a few moments of silence for all of Mortima's victims Jecht grabbed Vadina's hand and gripped it. "Mind helping me get this done?" "Absolutely" He replied with a broad grin. They nodded at each other then faced the Moonflow, extending their free hands and closing their eyes.

He felt the air rush around them, warm and comforting. Focusing on that sensation and Vadina next to him, he channeled Valefore's calming presence and openned his eyes. He was shocked to see that they were floating in the air. When he turned to face Vadina he found that he was staring back at him, eyes glowing with purple, red and pink. He was enthralled and turned his body to face him, they wrapped their free arms around each other and kissed. When their lips touched Jecht felt a bizarre breeze surround them then outward. The gust intensified the passion in the kiss and they continued with it, feeling the air pulse around them with every movement. They broke the kiss, both reluctantly and openned their eyes. Vadina's eyes were sparkling but only their normal red color.

They were still panting when they realized they were back on the ground. When they were done panting Jecht noticed a trickle of water, the chirping of crickets and a soft gasping coming in semi-rapid succession. Vadina noticed the sounds too and looked at the water and inhaled deeply. "Jecht! look, we did it!" Jecht snapped his head toward the water. What he saw was the water sparkling under the twilit sky, all the stars reflected across the surface. He heard a soft gasp again and a tiny ball of light shot toward the sky in his periferal vision. He looked down and seen a grouping of moonlillies. Some of them started glowing softly, the glow grew brighter and the flowers swelled and openned as the light shot out of them, each with a soft gasp. The frequency was different for each moonlilly making the gasps almost musical. "It truly is a beautiful place, is it not?" Jecht and Vadina jumped and spun around to see Maytan had been standing behind them. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you guys." He said with a soft smile as he walked over toward the water. "Both musical and magical. It was named after the views and sounds. These are the reasons me and my late Fiance chose to marry here when we were ready. It pained me to see that it was so sinister after Mortima's killing spree here." Maytan stood and turned around and Jecht saw a tear streak down his face and a look of utter pain diplayed. "I'm so sorry for your loss." He said walking slowly toward him and hugged him. Maytan crumbled into sobs.

Maytan

After several long minutes of sobbing, Maytan pulled out of Jecht's arms and wiped his face free of tears. "S-sorry." Jecht looked at him softly and said "Don't worry about it. I'm sorry for your loss." "Thank you, J-Jecht and to you Vadina. You guys brought back a very dear place to me. In fact..." He took a few steps away and looked around, his eye's fell behind the boys as he seen the stream that was created. "You made it even more beautiful, look." He pointed at the stream and followed it to the doughnut shaped crater that had been created earlier in the day. The boys' gazes followed and they looked at eachother. Standing on the new island of in the middle of the, now moated, crater were Pacce, Shinra and Payido. Just past them was a handful of Guado that had come out to investigate.

"Let's go, we have to explain what happened to them. We did after all destroy half of their city's entrance." Vadina said with a heavy huff of breath. "Actually, Shinra and them explained it to them and apologized for any damage. I'm shocked they didn't hear the explosion earlier." Maytan stopped and corrected himself "Well, they do live next to the Thunder Plains so I guess they made their walls pretty thick." Jecht shrugged but agreed. As they walked Vadina asked him "Maytan? Why were you on the Moonflow when Mortima attacked?" With a slight frown he just said "I was heading to the Farplane to see my late Fiance." "I'm sorry. What was his name?" Jecht asked truly curious. "His name was Ryhtcusa, Hans for short." Jecht was confused but before he could ask, "Wow!" Payido exclaimed. Jecht and Vadina both blushed as the three of them walked across the first bridge.

Payido was the first to talk. "Which one of you did this?" As she jestured around them the boys blushed again and looked down. Maytan answered for them. "They did it together. How it happened was very beautiful, majestic." Her eyes widened and she looked at the boys again. "Wow. Great job guys!" She said and grabbed them both in a hug. "Good job, kids." Pacce said with a clap on Vadina's shoulder. Maytan expected Shinra to chime in so he looked at him. When he did look, Shinra was glaring at him. He flinched at the look but straightened out his expression.

One of the Guado approached them, Maytan knew him as Tromell. He had seen him many times as he went to visit Hans on the Farplane. Shinra pointed at him and whispered to Tromell who nodded and walked promptly toward him. "You must be Maytan. I accidentally mistook your friend Shinra over there for you. You Al Bhed are so hard to tell apart." The old Guado said with a chuckle. "Lord Tromell." He bowed his response, "How may I help you?" Tromell put his hand over his heart and nodded "We have been expecting you. There is someone who requested an audience with you upon your arrival. Please, come with me." He turned around and walked back toward the shattered entrance. Maytan followed him into Guadosalam, feeling five sets of eyes watching him as he went.

Shinra

He had just stepped through the entrance of Guadosalam when a small group of Guado walked up to them. One particularly more aged than the others. "Are you Maytan? Madam Mortima has requested an audience with you." Shinra felt the strong stab of victory and he knew his eyes flashed. He also felt angry, his suspicions were accurate. He a moment then calmly replied "No, sir. I am Shinra, Maytan is-" Shinra turned around but didn't see him there, he just saw Payido and Pacce. "Where are the boys?" He asked them urgently. Payido replied "They stayed behind." She had a sharp edge to her voice, her gaze shifting between him and the older Guado. "Maybe Maytan stayed behind with them too." Without a second thought Shinra ran past them toward the Moonflow.

When he emerged from the entrance he saw Jecht hugging Maytan over by the shore. From behind him Payido gasped in excitement. There were other gasping sounds but some musical while others in shock. Shinra took in his surroundings, the Guado were gasping in awe while the Moonlillies gasped upon releasing their glow into the air. Shinra had to admit that it was beautiful. He looked back toward the boys and Maytan as they were walking back towards them.

He heard they were talking about someone when Payido shouted "Wow!" She continued when they reached them "Which one of you did this?" Shinra was looking at Maytan accusingly. "They did it together." Maytan said but Shinra tuned him out. Why was Mortima requesting an audience with him, by name no less. Something is definitely up here. Only conclusion Shinra could draw was that he must be working with Mortima. It hit shinra then, Mortima is in Guadosalam.

When Maytan walked past is when Shinra snapped out of his own thoughts. They all watched him walk through the entrance with the Guado. Shinra turned to the others. "Mortima is here. She requested to speak with Maytan, by name. Tromell mistook me for him and told me so." Jecht's eyes widened with clarity. "That's why Anima didn't want me to talk about her visit around him. She said he may be told in due time, that he may yet be trusted." Shinra stepped up to him. "Now is the time you tell us about her visit." Jecht nodded his head then looked at Vadina, "There is more to your liniage in this story." Jecht looked at Shinra again and opened his mouth and began recounting the visit.

Mortima

She was still angry about being awoken by the room quaking and dust falling on her face from the ceiling. When she had left the room she noticed that none of the Guado seemed to notice in the foyer. Lord Tromell had requested she join him in the dining hall. Despite her anger at being awoken too early, she smiled and joined him. While they ate she asked him about the eathquake. He had replied with "We Guado are accustomed to tremors here. Being underground and having the Farplane entrance in our abode. Speaking of the Farplane, It had been very unstable since Lady Yuna's calm began and increasingly so the past few months." They were still speaking about it when a younger Guado entered the room, "The Moonflow and the entrance to Guadosalam have been destroyed. The Blitzball team noticed as they were heading toward the Moonflow to practice for upcoming tournament. They seen a group of people laying amidst the wreckage but they were unable to get to them due to a massive crater." Tromall nodded and turned to Mortima, "Perhaps that was what caused the earthquake you awoke to?" "Possibly." She nodded.

Lord Tromell rose from his seat and headed toward the door to follow the younger Guado to the entrance. "My Lord?" Mortima caught Tromell's attention and she continued. "If they are the people I told you about then Maytan may be part of that group. Will you sent him to my quarters when you retrieve them?" He nodded and put his hand over his heart "Yes lady Mortima." She smile at him kindly as he turned to leave the room. She waited a moment before heading to the bedroom.

Once she was in the room she was pondering how much power it took shake the city and create a crater outside Guadosalam. The boy, Jecht. She was instantly angry. She felt Lukka's cockiness also slight denial. "How can you be confident and in denial at the same time, girl? They are polar opposites." Mortima herself giggled but it didn't belong to her. She was mistified, she hated that Lukka managed to laugh but the giggle was familiar to her. Thrown off by the familiarity She lost her control over Lukka and felt herself plung into her mind as Lukka regained control and made a break from the door.

Someone beat her to openning it and Tromell was there with an Al Bhed man, Maytan. This time Lukka lost control and Mortima took back over, 'No!' Lukka's thoughts faded to an echo of one emotion, sorrow. "Ah, Maytan. Pleasure having you come to me. Tromell, may we have some time to ourselves?" She said affectionately. He bowed in the traditional Guado way and closed the door behind him. Mortima turned her gaze to Maytan who flinched. "You wanted to see me?" He said, faux confidence lacing his voice. Mortima smiled wickedly at him. "I will hear what you have found out about your new companions." She said walking over to the bed and sitting. "Come, sit with me." She said patting the bed next to her. She watched him walk very nervously toward her before he changed his course for the chair over by the wall opposite the bed. She glared at him, "Well?"

"I'm sorry. The only thing I found out was that those boys, not just Jecht are very powerful." Maytan said, not making eye contact with her. "You're hiding something." The room darkened with her anger but Maytan looked straight at her and said, "I'm sure you felt the impact just outside the city, it caused a crater." She was beginning to get annoyed so she crossed her legs and tapped her toe to prompt him to speak of what he has learned. "The boys worked together to bring down a fiend that you created, no doubt. They can do it individually but Vadina's power is very strange. Like his mood changes the atmosphere. They were also talking about a girl named Lukka, but whenever the name was brought up Shinra would dodge and start talking about random stuff, I tune him out." Mortima smiled at him but also felt Lukka jolt, causing her to jerk for a moment. 'They know!' What all Lukka's thoughts bubbled before she shoved her back into her subconscious. "Tell me about Vadina's power." She said leaning forward resting her chin in her palm.

He took a moment to gather himself before speaking, that was all Mortima was able to see. "Well, where ever we go it's always sunny but only when he knows Jecht is okay. When Jecht is injured or the boy is worried it gets cloudy. I know he is doing this because you can feel the power pulsing from him." Lukka was feeling desperate and was struggling to resurface, Mortima took that as Maytan's information being validated. "Intriguing. How does Jecht work with him when he is clearly more powerful?" Maytan looked at her, "He enhances his abilities, although he doesn't need to from what I seen on the Moonflow, he summoned a gigantic lightning bolt to strike the fiend, if not for Payido's shield I wouldnt be sitting here." Mortima sat up straighter. "Payido? The girl that is travelling with them? Is she equally as powerful?" "In her own ways, but her shield was a cross between her own and Jecht's power." Mortima smiled wickedly, "So, she is still alive?" Maytan smiled for a glimpse of a second then changed his expression to curiosity "May I ask why you had the fiend's targeting her?" She laughed "No, you may not. That is my own business." She wanted them to focus on protecting the woman so that Shinra could be an easier, unexpected target. But she was not going to tell him that. "Y-yes ma'am." he said a little discouraged.

A few moments passed and Mortima cleared her throat. "I want you to continue travelling with them. There is definately more to learn about them. Until then, go to them and act as normal as you can." She said and waved her arm for him to go. "Yes, ma'am. I do wish to go see my Hans on the Farplane, surely you couldn't have consumed everything. I mean I was able to see him last year on the one year mark of his death." Mortima let out a laugh and stood up. "Oh I did. I have been feeding from the pyreflies for almost seventeen years, when the others left that hallowed place." Maytan's expression twisted into rage and he grabbed his spear. "Please. Go away." she said as he started coming at her. She waved her arm and he was pushed against the door by a strong gust of wind. "You bitch! You took my only way of seening Hans. You will pay for that." "Leave now, before I deside to kill you myself. And bring me more information about those pests. Do this and I will let you see your Hans again." Maytan glared at her then a tear trickled down his cheek and he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Well now. I do believe I have upset him." Lukka's anger heated up and Mortima just said "I showed him mercy, and if he does come through for me I will indeed let him see his lover again. They will never be seperated again." Mortima was gleeful as she walked back to the bed and sat on it.

Jecht

Vadina was standing there, shocked. Jecht gripped his hand tightly and said "We will free her to where she doesn't die, I swear it." Vadina had been crying, "Th-thank you, J-Jecht." and he hugged him tightly. Jecht started to cry as well. A few minutes had passed by when Jecht broke the hug and walked up to Shinra. Punching him in the face he said "You idiot. Never use yourself as bait for me to talk to Lukka again."

Shinra was apologizing to him with a fist sized mark on his cheek when Maytan walked up to them. Payido stepped in front of him to block his path and slapped him in the face then knocked an arrow, aimed for his head. Jecht was pissed too, but mostly with Shinra. He felt the air crackle beside him and seen that Vadina was ready to strike him too. "So why did Mortima want to speak with you, Maytan. Have you been working for her to spy on us?" Shinra said, turning on his whip as Pacce stepped up too. "I-I... Yes, but only for her to spare my life when she seen me on the Moonflow the other day. I was on my way here to see Hans on the Farplane. It was another year mark for his passing." Maytan began crying. "I'm not going to spy for her anymore, I'm sorry I did in the first place. Kill me or whatever you want. I have nothing to look forward to anymore. Not with the Farplane being drained dry by that bitch." Jecht felt his heart sink and a torrent of emotions run through him all at once. He felt tears slide down his cheeks.

"I wish I was stronger then, I would have been able to save him." Jecht had to ask, "How did he die?" Maytan looked at him in the eyes and said "I massive shadow appeared under the water's surface when we came here for our one year anniversary. He was swimming when I seen in appear. He was beckoning me to join him in the water. But I didn't, and still don't know how to swim, he didn't have a clue that something had appeared underneath. Being too afraid of drowning I didn't jump in to pull him away from the whirlpool that appeared about ten feet away." He collapsed to his knees. Jecht had a revelation, "Shadow underwater? Sound familiar guys?" Vadina's eyes widened with realization and he clapped a hand to his mouth. "Mortima." Shinra said. Maytan's head snapped up. "She killed him too?!" He shouted. "From what you say, if it's true, yes." Shinra said, skeptically.

"I'll kill her myself!" Maytan said standing up and running back toward the Chataeu. "You can't! Kill her and you kill my sister for good, ya! Then I will have to kill you myself!" Vadina shouted as the air chilled considerably around them and ice shards appeared around Maytan and on his feet, rooting him in place just before the front steps." Jecht heard whispers all around them and looked to see the Guado watching them curiously, some scared. "Let me go!" Maytan growled "Only if you promise not to do anything that would land us in the frying pan." Jecht responded. Maytan heaved a hefty sigh, clearly annoyed. "Fine, I promise." Jecht put his hand on Vadina's arm and nodded at him "Let him go." The air started to warm up and steam was hissing from around Maytan.

Payido reknocked the arrow until Maytan stepped away from the doors. He slowly turned around and walked toward them again. "Payido." Jecht said to her. "Just a precaution." She said, lowering her bow but leaving the arrow knocked. "How am I going to kill Lukka if I run my spear through that vile bitch?" Maytan looked at Vadina critically. "First, stop saying that word when referring to my sister's body. When referring to any of my family, even if they are evil, Pyre-sucking creatures-" Shinra cleared his throat very loudly, cutting him off. "What? Are you saying..?" Maytan was completely shocked. "Let's go to the Farplane. I'll try to call on the Fayth and maybe they will explain it." Jecht interjected, "I know it's barren but maybe, since I have them all inside me I can call on them there." He added on when he saw signs of protest. "Worth a shot." Shinra said, considering. "Let' go." Pacce said. They all walked up the ramp toward the Farplane.

"Halt." The Guado guard announced as they got to the entrance of the hall that lead to the Farplane Arch. "We would like to pass, please." Payido said with a charming smile. "I'm sorry but no admittance, for your safety and the stability of the fragile Farplane." Payido's expression changed to an exaggerated frown. "But, sir, I wish to see my mother, I promised her I would come see her. Even if it's just a nice memory." Jecht saw a tear drop from her lowered face, that part must have been true. He put his arm around her and hugged her shoulders tightly. "I-I can't let you pass, I'm under strict orders not to let anyone pass..." Payido sniffled, "O-okay, I understand." She said, sounding defeated and turned around to walk away. "But, maybe you slipped past me when I wasn't looking." The guard stepped to the side and purposely looked away from his post. "Th-thank you, sir." She said, smiling thankfully to the Guado and walking past him wiping tears from her face.

"Wow. That was impressive, ya?" Vadina said. Payido just shrugged and kept walking. "It wasn't exactly a lie." Jecht hugged her shoulders again and said "I noticed. Are you okay?" She looked at him and said "Y-yes. Thank you Jecht." He smiled at her. "You think he knows that the Farplane is dry?" Vadina asked. "Doubtful, he would have said 'there's nothing there'. I think the Guado just know that there is something wrong with the Farplane." Shinra reasoned. "Makes sense." Maytan said. No one acknowledged he said anything. "Why is he coming with us?" Pacce asked, putting emphasis on the word 'he' and not looking at Maytan. "To see if the Fayth find him trustworthy, if they do then they will speak freely in his pressence. If not then we ditch him here in Guadosalam."

Maytan

Jecht's words lashed like Shinra's whip but he understood why they would ditch him after knowing Mortima was using him to spy on them. But after finding out that she was likely Rhytcusa, his Hans' killer he decided he was not going to work for that bitch again. His loyalties lied with his new companions, especially Jecht. The boy reminded him of his lover, not because of looks, they looked nothing alike. But because of his personality, always understanding, compassionate, caring, brave and loyalty to his lover. He would protect this boy if it meant dying in his place. His personality was one that should not be snuffed out by death's grasp. The Fayth will see his intentions and show them all that he can be trusted.

"That is true." Shinra said, shooting a look back to Maytan. He had to look away from the green swirled eyes. He felt ashamed, and nervous. What if on some deep subconcious level they deemed him untrustworthy? He shook himself and said, sheepishly "You can trust me, I promise you." "For now, that promise is empty." Pacce said, sounding ready to pounce on his prey. "Let's just see what the Fayth think." Payido said, sharply. Her words ended the discussion.


End file.
